


That’s Our Mouse!

by NiamhM101



Series: Tom and Jerry’s Crazy Family Adventures [1]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Other Characters - Freeform, Tom and Jerry can talk, a pup the size of Jerry, and a slightly bigger pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Jerry is gone, Muscles is raging, Tom is scared and Butch is....something





	1. Chapter 1

If someone had told Tom he’d end up living with two mice (who he’s forbidden from eating), four dogs (two can talk, one is tiny and one is just plain cute), his alley cat friend, a canary (forbidden from eating) and a small yellow duck (also cannot eat) then he would have ran straight to the nearest mental asylum.

But no, this was his life now. Oh and it turns out Jerry can talk, as well as him.

Tom’s lifelong frenemy who he’d chase around the house became his best friend, and his best friend’s cat beating cousin soon moved in.

Muscles Mouse came with the reminder that if Tom hurts Jerry then he’s going to pay for it, as Spike also liked to remind him. This is how the bulldog and cat beating mouse learned to get along.

Butch moved in because Tom wanted his pal off the streets, but the black cat also got the warning of not being allowed to eat the mouse, or the bird, or the duck.

And speaking of, Quacker the duck had moved into the backyard of the house and taken over the bird bath. Tweety the canary had been in the house as long as Tom so he was obviously staying.

Spike and his son Tyke were also living there, and the non verbal dogs included Shredder (Jerry’s small pup who could fit in his mouse hole and could be very vicious against those who took his owner) and Calvin, the slightly bigger pup who Jerry saved from drowning along with four others.

Calvin’s siblings had been looked after by Tom before getting adopted and put into loving, caring homes.

It had taken some getting used to, but now Tom was at the centre of a crazy caring protective family.

And he didn’t want his life to be any different.

.........

So one day, Tom didn’t have a peaceful morning wake up. The sun didn’t come through the window and he didn’t hear any calming music playing softly somewhere in the house.

No, he got woken up because of Muscles grabbing him by the tail and dragging him all the way downstairs before shouting right in his ear.

“Where is my cousin, pussy cat!?”

Tom sighed. “You’ve been living here for three months, so you obviously know my name by now.”

Wrong answer, if getting thrown out the window and landing smack bam on the tree outside was any indication.

Spike and Tyke both winced.

“That’s gotta hurt,” the adult dog said.

The pup rushed over to where Tom was slumped over. “Uncle Tom, are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” the house cat muttered.

Muscles then came storming out of the house and made a beeline right for Tom, who then screamed before scrambling up the tree in absolute terror.

Spike jumped in front of the tree. “Whoa whoa whoa! What’s going on?”

The muscular mouse handed over a sheet of paper. “Jerry’s been taken. And I think this cat has something to do with it.”

“I do have a name!” Tom called down from his position in the tree.

Spike chose to ignore him. “Look, maybe Butch knows something.”

“What are we talking about?” the black cat asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and screaming as he got tackled to the ground by a very angry overprotective cousin of Jerry Mouse.

“My cousin has been kidnapped, and if I don’t find him I’ll go round this town beating up any cat I see. Starting with you, pussy cat, so do you know who could have taken my cousin?”

Butch was all kinds of confused before Spike handed over the letter, which only had a messy scrawl of ‘We have the mouse, good luck finding him’.

“Ohhh, okay. I don’t know where he is but I know someone who can help,” the black cat suggested.

Muscles got in front of his face. “Get my cousin home safe or you’ll deal with me.”

Butch was overwhelmed with fear, and gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch, Tom and Muscles had went to find Jerry. Shredder and Calvin had wanted to come too to find their owner but Tyke was able to distract them with an invitation to play, and Tweety would have been hunted down by a stray cat so it was non negotiable.

Spike chose to stay behind to make sure Quacker and Tyke didn’t get the idea to flood the house again.

So it was the former alley cat that led the rescue mission, taking the house cat and muscular mouse to some old friends who would be able to help.

“Meathead! Lightning!” Butch called out, banging against the trash cans in the alleyway he had led Tom and Muscles to.

The ginger haired cat known as Lightning was first to surface out the trash.

“Hey, Butch, Tom! Long time no see, brothers!”

Meathead came up next, and unfortunately he saw Muscles first before anyone else.

He screamed, and then Lightning asked what’s wrong, and then the brown haired cat pointed out the very scary mouse that had definitely beaten them up a few times in the past.

“Don’t hurt us! We’ll do whatever you want but PLEASE don’t hurt us!” Meathead pleaded, getting down on his knees and begging at the mouse’s feet.

Muscles handed over the letter. “Do you know who wrote this?”

Lightning leaned over to get a better look and hummed a yes. “Mmm-hmm. Hogan’s Alley, where you used to live, you’ll find Polka Dot. She’s got your cousin for sure.”

“Thanks. Come on, pussy cats.” Muscles gestured to Tom and Butch.

“Have you ever fought against a female cat?” the grey cat asked.

“There’s a first time for everything” was the reply he received.

.........

Back at the house, Spike was watching Tyke and Calvin and Shredder all playing together.

He was so proud of his son for being a good friend to his new brothers.

Tweety soon came outside, landing on top of the bulldog’s kennel which he was lying inside, keeping an eye on the younger dogs.

The little canary tweeted out some words that Spike could understand without trying too hard.

“Yeah, I know. But he’ll be okay, you know what that cousin is like.”

Some more words came out of Tweety’s beak.

Spike chuckled. “I know, but the little guy is tough. He’s been tossed out in the snow and left for dead but still came out fighting, right? Just you wait, little buddy, he will be back.”

Feeling reassured, Tweety settled himself down on top of the kennel and watched the pups play in the garden to distract himself from worrying any further.


	3. Chapter 3

Muscles hadn’t been in Hogan’s Alley since he moved out to go live with Jerry and the others.

Butch hadn’t been in Hogan’s Alley since he had first learned of the second uncatchable mouse who was capable of beating up cats.

Tom had never been in Hogan’s Alley before, but he could hear the cries of terror from cats as they scattered the very second they saw the trio.

And he knew it was because of his best friend’s very intimidating cousin.

Muscles was storming down the alley and looking out for any sign of his cousin.

He turned round a corner and stopped, which made Tom and Butch freeze in their tracks and even back up a few steps.

“Where’s my cousin?” Muscles demanded to know of the mysterious feline.

“You’re definitely not who I was expecting,” a feminine voice replied.

But wait! Tom and Butch recognised that voice anywhere.

The grey and black cat rounded the corner, to find the last person (or cat for that matter) to be sitting on a trash can with Jerry tied up and grasped in their paw.

“Toodles!?” the two cats exclaimed.

“Tom? Butch? What are you two doing here?” the female cat asked, sounding very confused herself.

Muscles took the chance to grab Jerry from her paw and dash back to safety.

“You kidnapped our friend,” Tom said simply.

“Obviously we’d come get him back,” Butch added.

Toodles looked confused for a second, then realisation must have hit because she paled. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I had the wrong house and the wrong mouse!”

There was a moment of silence before Tom said “I’m sorry, could you please explain?”

The female cat nodded, and smiled nervously. “I took up work as a kind of secret mouse exterminator in order to get something to eat. No offence, Jerry.”

The brown mouse waved it off without saying a word.

Toodles continued. “It was never my intention to target your home, and I never would have taken Jerry if I had known. But some mice look awfully similar, I mean just look at these two.”

Tom and Butch glanced at Jerry and Muscles and had to admit they did have pretty similar features.

Jerry had to hold back his cousin from fighting back after that.

“Okay, so can we take our friend home then?” Butch asked.

“Of course, and I’m sorry again for the mistake,” Toodles replied.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll see you again at eight,” Tom smirked.

“Okay, we are going now,” Jerry muttered to his cousin before running as far away as possible from the grey cat and the female cat.

..........

Shredder, Calvin and Tweety were the happiest out of everyone to see Jerry home safe.

The tiny pooch licked his owner all over his face, and the larger pup then had to get involved. At least Tweety was happy with just a hug.

Spike asked Tom and Butch later what happened, when Jerry had fallen asleep in Calvin’s dog bed on top of the big pup with Shredder curled up in there too.

“It was a misunderstanding with Toodles, we got it sorted,” Butch explained.

Tom hummed in agreement. “Sorted indeed,” And giggled too.


End file.
